


It's over, Isn't it? Stucky Oneshot

by Livie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky wants Steve, M/M, Natasha is kinda mean/hydra-ish, Steve Rogers and a baby, Stucky - Freeform, sad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livie/pseuds/Livie
Summary: In a whole different universe, what if Steve and Bucky were dating, then suddenly Natasha caught Bucky's eye. Where was Steve Rogers in that picture now?based on the songits over, isn't itfrom steven universe~psthis sucks this is like 11 year old me lol i just felt like posting this haha





	It's over, Isn't it? Stucky Oneshot

"I'm not gonna fight you. You're my..."

Steve was dropped off at the roof, carrying his shield he nodded to Fury, who gave him the appreciation look, a look he learned from all these years, but that went passed his head when we went down the stairs until he found a elevator, and quickly pressing 8. He finally relaxed and placed hi shield on his back, beginning to unstrap parts of his protective clothing or armor, he never really thought he had armor. It just wasn't his thing.

Finally the elevator dinged, and at first Steve was so distracted taking off his shirt he didnt noticed the creaking in the floor, specifically the floor only he and Buck shared, mostly because Tony believed they should have one together. Since they were together of course. Steve, once hearing the sound, furrowed his brows, suddenly back in action. Suddenly back in Captain America mode, and knowing Bucky was here, hundreds of thoughts ran through his head. 

He was tempted to run straight to the noise, but he knew better, besides it seemed like he was unnoticed, shirtless he grabbed his shield, the noise of the shield moving off the floor made him hiss. But it still continued. Still creaked, sometimes growing louder, then softer. He bit his tongue, praying this wasn't something of HYDRA, taking him again. Steve shuddered but continued forward, shield held tightly.

Each step he took felt draining, the more closer, the unknown fear grew. He noticed it was in the hallway, near there room. He nearly burst in, but kept his composure, continuing. And he froze, hearing his lover's voice. 

"God...dammit!" 

He gulped, for once he didnt know what to do, what it was, what was happening. He began to sweat, the tension shattering him. Before opening the cracked door to the noise, he carefully peaked, all the learning of stealth running though his brain. 

Words couldn't describe what he saw that night, the night only a damn year ago. He quickly pressed back, letting his back hit the wall next to the door softly, quietly. He nearly collapsed if he didnt have his shield. He never was this quiet before, never this...shocked. He placed the shield quietly next to him. One hand gripped his mouth tightly, covering it. 

Please no. God please, this is not happening. Buck...

The name made his head spin over and over, like a record playing on a repeat, the sound of creaking still echoing as he suddenly felt a tear hit his hand, then more. Rivers fell against his cheeks, he felt shriveled up, the red hair stained in his head, his pleasured face burned in his brain, it echoed like a headache. He placed his legs closer, his hands keeping him from whimpering aloud. 

Make it stop, i cant take it. 

Moon light shined against the floor, the open windows of the floor cascading the color of white shined the hallway. He lifted his head, across from him sat the wall, a frames of his family of heroes, or one of Peggy hanged. But his baby blue eyes were dark, scared, alone. Maybe that's why the picture in front of him haunted him so. 

1 year later  
1 year later

It was a freezing morning, winter was just around the corner and he was entirely grumpy, mostly because of the heater, which was currently being fixed by FRIDAY. He didnt enjoy TV. To futuristic, same goes for internet. He especially didnt feel like reading. Drawing was simply out of the question, he stopped drawing ever since then. 

So he silently drinked his coffee, watching the sun rise into the New York sky, awakening the city, another day gone by with a snap of his finger. A blink, a shiver, it didnt matter anymore. Tony brought Steve a new suit, he hated it. Wanda, sweet Wanda, actually simply wanted to catch up. It made him relieved. After all everything was normal, right?

Though, he felt like both Tony and Wanda were hiding something, or the look on there face was...he couldn't describe it. Nervous but not? It made him worried. But when noon came, he realized something, Wanda seemed oddly touchy, and quiet. Very, even if she was the one to want to talk. Then the sudden elevator door dinged, thinking it was Wanda, who left minutes ago and left her favorite lipstick, he turned to greet her with some cocky joke with a sarcastic smile.

Then he broke.

It seemed to start at the legs, thick, a good thick, pants, black, battle pants, battle shoes. Padded slightly. But not to fatting. His chest seemed much bigger, more muscular, if Steve ever was slightly bigger before everything happened, it was not now. He wore a red shirt, his favorite color, his pale arm seemed to have grown, in fact his whole body has. He didnt dare to look at the arm, he couldn't. His face...was the same. Nothing changed, the blue-green eyes were still cold, but always softened when they caught him. 

"Steve."

It made him twitch, but he didnt move, instead he drank his now bitter cup of coffee, he didnt want to look at him any longer, he might start to cry. Don't think him, Don't speak him. The words has helped him every since, why shouldn't it help now?

"Steven."

Just shut up, leave me alone.

"Stevie."

"You have 5 minutes before i, myself kick your ass out of my floor dipshit."

The sudden, loud bark made Buck actually jump. Then seemingly be unfazed. "Steve...i...need your help." Buck's tone was wary, in fact Steve sensed dread. But his mind was clouded at that moment.

Why the hell should i help you? You banged my best friend, told me it wasn't us wasn't real, told me i was being ignorant, and you left me alone? Hell im having a hard time deciding which way to go. Why should i help you? All you did to me was damage me? I did everything you asked, why wasn't it enough? I've known you longer, loved you forever. Why cant you just-

"Fine."

Steve bit back the bark in his mouth, and at the word he noticed the red hair that entered his eyes, and tensed up. So much Buck noticed, and placed a firm hand on Nat, who seemed gloomy but robotic, like she had no feelings at all for Steve and his place in the triangle of the three. "Pace yourself." Buck mouthed as Nat nodded. 

She didnt say anything as she walked up to Steve, who bored his eyes into his empty glass. He saw his hands began to shake so he placed them under the table. Nat seemed unworthy in his opinion to even be here. 

"Were in trouble. Big trouble...Ste-"

"What kind of trouble." 

Nat furrowed her brows, Steve only looked to Buck who nodded. "That kind of trouble. Well what do you want with me?"

Bucky walked near the elevator door, and seeing a baby cradle, he gulped. "We need to run away for awhile, and we cant take him with us."

Steve managed to hear a small sound of a baby, and shut his eyes tightly, rubbing his head. "You do realize i have a job to right? I go out on missions almost every da-"

"We figured it out with Fury, he understands, besides Tony can watch him or something."

"Tony can barley handle himself for christ sakes Buck." 

Steve didnt mean to sound angered when he spoke, but Bucky has been gone for a whole year, 365 days since even being in contact with the Avengers. It pained Steve more then he could think. "You didnt even get my consent."

"Really?" Buck snickers. But Steve was serious, deadly. He didnt even want anything to do with Buck, especially his kid. Buck's face fell. "Its not that bad..."

"Really? Do you really want to say 'Its not that bad'?!" Steve stood now, and his sudden grip on the glass he held stopped, as glass shattered across his hands, but he didnt even noticed as he backed Buck into the wall. 

"I need to talk to you, alone. Now." 

"We don't have time-" Steve's glare made Nat freeze. Steve practically carried Steve into the other room. He knew Buck was not fighting back, it calmed him enough to not beat his ass then and there. Once the door is shut he heard Buck whimper.

"Tell me why."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, you awlways do."

Buck's face seemed to become normal, much more tired looking. Steve stopped his sudden movement toward's him. Buck hitched his breath. "Tell me what's the matter, what happened that night."

"Its a blur. I...cant remember much. But i will tell you one thing. Every day i told myself this was it. I lost it, i lost you and i did. I can take you back and i understand that. I know i fucked up but every night i prayed that you still..i don't know. Still like me?! Still love me. I just wish i...kept my promise."

"I'm with you till the end of the line, pal."

Bucky was shaking quietly, letting himself clutch his metal arm tightly. Steve was panting, wide eyes, it didnt take much confused words from Buck to understand everything. That was there nature. Words didnt half't to be said. Steve never thought he would want to even touch him but it happened so fast it became a blur.

Chest's touched. "Tell me you love me." Bucky let his breath leave, Steve smelled the peppermint in the air. "I love you, Steven Rogers." Steve couldn't breathe, why did it feel so genuine. So real. Steve hugged him tightly in a swift moment. Buck did the same as both men let a small tear show emotions. 

Steve, with a shuddered breath muttered in the soldiers ear, "I wont ever stop loving you, James. I never could stop." Steve let a few tears leave as Buck clutched his face in his old hands. "I'm not worth it." It spilled out of Buck easily, he pushed the tears away with hi thumb as he spoke. "Shut up, Bucky." 

The movement was fast, quick, but caring. Bucky let his lips touch Steve's swiftly. I'm letting him do it again. God this is crazy. Steve couldn't stop his hands traveling to the sudden familiar waist of his best friend. 

Dont make this stop now.

The door opened as Buck was swift and it seemed like nothing even happened at all.

For fuck's sake.

"We need to leave before they come." Nat was quick, and she seemed oddly frightened. Steve looked to Bucky, for support he wasn't sure. But he couldn't leave now, Steve has melted all over again. And as if Buck was on autopilot he traveled to Nat, not even acknowledging the hero's longing stare. 

He quickly ran after them, Nat already walking into the open doors, his bare socks slipped against the tile floor as he gripped Buck's wrist. Bucky's eyes connected to his own. "Will...Will i ever see you again?" Bucky's smile seemed genuine when he spoke to him. 

"Ill call you." 

Buck quickly pulled away as the doors shut right in Steve's face. He blinked, then bit his lip, then his face contorted as he placed his teeth in a stern lock. "Bucky...Buck...Buck." It was almost a minute of staring at the elevator doors before Steve, with tear stricken eyes, wailed and swung at the nearest wall.

Wall dust flew out as Steve couphed, his now broken wall was quick to be noticed by FRIDAY. "Sorry..." FRIDAY seemed to take notice of Steve's emotions through the cameras and replayed, "It's ok Sir, but i suggest checking on the child on the table across from you. Oh and your glass slash wall...hand."

Steve ears perked when he heard the sudden cry of the child, perhaps because of the loud noise of the wall going out, idiot. He was quick to patch/clean his hand. Not wasting time and getting quickly annoyed with the child's wails. He walked over, now seeing the oddly tiny child's arms reach out. "Ah jeez come on buddy." He sighed, picking him up ever so softly, letting himself walk to the living room couch and sit. 

How do i make it stop crying?

Steve began patting its back with shushing bot helping at all. "Come on kid." Steve groaned as minutes dragged on. "FRIDAY bring Wanda in here." Steve sighed, frustrated. Minutes passed as Steve watched the small child squirm in his arms, he noticed the baby blue blanket sleeper it wore, the zipper white. He wore a beanie, blue as well. Steve was shocked it wasn't black, Buck's favorite color. 

Wanda was quick to stroll in, she seemed existed but slightly worried. "I was hoping you'd call, knowing you don't even know how to even take care of a goldfish." Steve bit back a curse. "It was that one time." Wanda sat gently next to him, and the baby's big eyes looked to Wanda with wonder, even if he was still crying very...very loudly. 

"Come here sweetheart, i got you." Wanda gave a soft smile, showing her whites, taking the tiny child in Steve's arms. The baby suddenly only whimpered under her gaze. Steve furrowed his brows, then seeing Wanda's slightly contorting face. He spoke up. "Your altering his emotions?!" Wanda looked to him. "Of course not, just getting him settled down. I see alot of fear and...confusion is all." Wanda simply put it, and the baby soon fell asleep in her arms, she rocked slowly. The scene made Steve smile. "Your pretty good with babies, you gotta teach me." Wanda shushed him as he spoke. 

"Of course." Her eyes traveled to his wrapped hand, he shook his head. She only nodded, understanding and already feeling his utter confusion and sadness. 

Months passed, the toddler grew, Steve became a father to a son that was not his own. Not even close. It had his enemies blood, his betrayers blood. Days seemed endless, because every time he looked at the child, in his eyes he saw Bucky. Something that would haunt him to the day he finally dies, like he wants to. It was a rainy day, the child was fast asleep with Wanda, who already assigned sleep time with the child months prier. Steve watched the world of New York, rain fell. He felt nauseous as he held a letter in his hand. 

Stevie.

The letter was crumbled and had small but not hidden spectacle of blood. His hands shakes, he finally learned to be over and done with a thought of him. He could barley make it by with the child everywhere he turned. 

Carefully, Steve opened the letter, seeing a note. He began to read, a solemn face as Bucky's voice trailed through his mind.

Were in the middle of a war, i wish i told you. Told you everything, but i didnt. I wish i did, my love. 

Nat's dead, she sacrificed herself, i feel drained, i want everything to go back to normal, i want to see my kid. To see you.

I feel like im not even considering you when im writing this, this is the only way my emotions seem to finally slip. To spill out onto this tiny paper. 

I'll return to you, i promise. I don't know when, maybe never. But i want you to know i remember those nights. Nights where i felt like me and you would die on the battlefield. It would have been so peaceful knowing we would finally live in peace together. 

I love you, so much. 

Bucky Barnes

Steve noticed the darkened spot lingering around the i love you, tears began to leave his eyes. Steve wanted to die. So bad. But he had to push him back up? For what? His son. Him. Steve heard the thunder rack, he silently sobbed. Watching the world go. He gripped a pen and paper, he pooled his emotions out, writing something Bucky will hopefully never forget.


End file.
